headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Marcie Cunningham
| aliases = | film = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Camp Crystal Lake, Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = Dead | born = 1954 Date approximated based upon the relative age of the actress at the time of filming. | died = June 13th, 1979 | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th | final appearance = | actor = Jeannine Taylor }} is a supporting character featured in the 1980 slasher film Friday the 13th. She was played by actress Jeannine Taylor. Marcie was one of eight people to be murdered by the psychopathic Pamela Voorhees. Biography Ever since she was a little girl Marcie, claimed to have been a little frightened of storms, due to a recurring nightmare of hers in which the rain turns into blood. In 1979 Marcie was hired along with her boyfriend Jack Marand and their friend Ned Rubinstein by Steve Christy to help fix up Camp Crystal Lake. The trio arrived at the lake on Friday the 13th of June. After meeting Steve and everyone she would be working with at the camp, Marcie, hung out at the lakeside dock to get to know her co-workers while Steve drives into town on an errand. Later, while walking with Jack, Marcie expressed her concern with Ned's current behavior, when a storm started to move in. It reminded her of her old childhood nightmare concerning the blood rain which washes away in gushing rivers and its' alarming sounds which come to an abrupt halt, she is comforted by Jack who dismisses it as merely a dream. Going to their cabin after talking Marcie and Jack have sex, with Marcie needing to use the washroom afterward, telling Jack she'll be right back. After urinating Marcie freshens up in front of a mirror and quoting an old matinee she begins to feel like she is being watched. Thinking one of the others was in the washroom with her, Marcie starts looking in the stalls and finds nothing. After pulling back the third and final shower stall to find no-one else in the washroom cabin she disregards the sounds as her imagination. Marcie then turns around and manages to let out a scream just as Pamela Voorhees swings an axe into her face killing her. Marcie's corpse was then hidden within the middle shower stall and the woodcutting axe used to impale her in the face gruesomely withdrawn and later placed in Brenda's cabin in her bedspread, discovered along with the trickles of Marcie's blood by Alice and Bill. Notes & Trivia * * Marcie's last name is taken from producer Sean S. Cunningham. It is one of several "Cunningham" references seen throughout the Friday the 13th film series. Crystal Lake Memories: The Complete History of Friday the 13th (2013); Directed by Daniel Farrands. The name is established by actress Jeannine Taylor in the documentary. * Marcie Cunningham is the sixth character killed in the Friday the 13th film series and the sixth victim of Pamela Voorhees. She is the third female victim killed in the series and the fourth member of the 1979 group of characters. * Playing the role of Marcie Cunningham is actress Jeannine Taylor's only role in a theatrically released feature film. See also External Links * * Marcie Cunningham at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Friday the 13th (1980)/Characters Category:1954 character births Category:1979 character deaths Category:Pamela Voorhees victims